SnJ's Naruto: Demon Bonds
by Subuku no Jess
Summary: An unknown group of shinobi track down Naruto and Gaara to change their seals, making them turn into their inner demons. Now with both of them as "monsters", the two, Kyuubi, and Shukaku must work together to save their villages and themselves. R&R!


**Subuku no Jess' Naruto: Demon Bonds**

**AN: I do not own Naruto or anything on here except for OCs; I just got the idea of writing this. After being nostalgiac and looking back at the original anime of Naruto (more specifically the filler arcs and video games), I have decided to try something different than Cartoon X-Over stories and write my first Naruto fanfic. Since this is my first time writing this type of story, please no flames and only positive critism.**

**This idea came in when I have seen Naruto video game trailers and walkthroughs on YouTube. The first time I see a type of game that mostly follows the story-line (like Ultimate Ninja or Clash of The Ninja), I would like it, but then another game comes out and it is almost the same thing except in a different console (Like Ultimate Ninja Heroes or Clash of Ninja Revolution). The games that have mostly original stories (such as Clash of Ninja Revolution 2, Uzumaki Chronicles 2, Ultimate Ninja 3, etc.) gave me interest. I would like to write something like that. So, that's that.**

**I would mostly use the English Dubbed version of the words (unless mentioned otherwise) here and this might be rated T for any blood, themes, or language (I doubt about the last part) in future chapters. Thank you Aaron1248 for the battle suggestions and this would take place before the last episode and Shippuden, but after the Sasuke Retrieval Arc. This also means that I'm trying to avoid any spoilers if possible (again, unless mentioned otherwise). By the time I have post this, it would be Jan. 19th or 20th, so... Happy (Belated) Birthday, Gaara! :D**

**If any of you have any ideas or suggestions, please comment or PM me. Thank you and I hope you all enjoy~**

**P.S. In case anyone has trouble:**

"Normal Talk"

**"Demon Talk"**

_'Normal Thought'_

_**'Demon Thought'**_

Ningen**- **Basically means "human being"

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto: Demon Bonds<strong>

Prologue

_A long time ago, a powerful demon called the Nine-Tailed fox, or simply known as Kyuubi, caused chaos and havoc in the Hidden Leaf Village. In order to protect the villagers and innocent lives, the Fourth Hokage faced Kyuubi in mortal combat and sacrificed his life to seal the fox inside a human baby boy... or so the story goes..._

_However, there were other tailed beasts besides Kyuubi. Among the other eight beasts, only one stood out and was well known during this time; the One-Tailed Sand Spirit known as Shukaku Ichibi. Once sealed up in a tea kettle, the Shukaku was also passed on to the body of an infant for the purpose of possible war._

_Legend tells of Shukaku hating Kyuubi for being the most powerful and feared of the nine tailed beasts, creating an everlasting rivalry between him and the Nine-Tailed Fox. Whenever the two meet each other, they always result in a massive battle to the death, neither of them caring what caused the fight and who or what changed because of it._

_Little did they know that their human hosts and the following events that were about to unfold would join them all together, creating a demon bond.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Upon the fields of uneven grass lies a giant boulder, standing still in silence. To most, it might look like a normal landmark, but at that moment, a confrontation was taking place inside of it.<p>

"Nijūsō... report..." A grave voice echoed across the moist, dank underground hideout. The spacious room looked like an untouched cave, but with scrolls containing forbidden justu surrounding the floor and different kinds of weapons littered the walls. At one end of the room was a large throne made of stalactites and stalagmites where a massive shadow of a man sat.

Bowing down in front of the man were two grown shinobi, each looking a bit like young adults. They both wore full black body suits with silver chest, arm, and leg plates along with a giant scroll on their backs (one was red, the other blue) and white masks covering their faces, resembling the face of a bat.

"As you have said, both the Nine-Tailed Fox and The Sand Spirit are sealed by two Genin, each in a different village." The first shinobi, a young male with bright blonde hair covered in violet streaks, spoke up.

"Their names are Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara of the Sand." The second shinobi, a young female with red hair covered in golden streaks, continued, "For months, we had been studying them and their personalities as well as their demons. At your orders, we will take them by surprise."

"Excellent." The man said, showing his slightly protruded fangs with a malicious grin, "Then today would be the day where we put our plan into motion. Now go!"

"Yes, Lord Mangetsu..." Both shinobi bowed before they disappeared for their task. The man chuckled with a sinister grin, eager to see what would be the outcome for his plan. He gripped the arm of his throne with what looked like a claw as he growled in anticipation, "At long last, I get to have my revenge..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hidden Leaf Village<strong>_

_**11:47 PM**_

In the downtown streets of the Hidden Leaf Village, most of the houses and stores closed up for the night, ending a normal day. A few shops were still open, even though everyone were asleep in their homes... except for one person.

"Man, what a night!" A hyperactive voice exclaimed with a sigh of relief as a teenager trudged along the street, eagerly waiting to rest after a good meal. The teen was a 13 year old boy with spiky blond hair, blue eyes, and three whisker-like markings on each cheek. He wore an orange jumpsuit, blue sandels, and a blue ninja headband. His name was Naruto Uzumaki and he had just came out from his favorite ramen place, feeling full.

"Heh, heh... Old Man Ichiraku made the best batch of Miso ramen today." Naruto cheered happily while patting his stomach in content, then letting out a belch. He didn't notice that someone was watching from above him in the shadows.

Just then, a deep voice echoed in Naruto's mind, _**'Hey Kit...'**_

Naruto stopped walking for a bit and frowned in thought, _'What do you want, fox?'_

_**'I'd keep an eye out if I were you... cause you're being followed...' **_Naruto's eyes widened at that.

_'What? Who?'_

_**'I don't know, but whoever they are must be around a Jounin level. Don't screw this one up, Kit.'**_

Naruto took the last comment in offense, but nodded anyway, _'I'll keep an eye out.' _He looked around all over the area until he thought it was all clear, then kept walking. His pursuer followed him silently by the rooftops.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hidden Sand Village<strong>_

_**Exact Same Time**_

At the gates of the Hidden Sand Village, all was calm. There was a gentle breeze brushing against the desert's architecture and sand as a couple of scouting ninja stood guard at the enterance in case anyone should trespass.

Suddenly, the wind began to pick up and blow hard against anything that it touched, signifying a sand storm was about to start. The ninja were about to head back in for safety when they saw someone walking towards them from inside the sand storm.

"Hey, who are you? You need help?" One of the ninja asked aloud, concerned about the person just standing there in the storm. The stranger did not say any words, but took out a pair of kunai and threw them at the guards. The weapons flew in the air and let out a noticable spark, having explosive tags wrapped around them. Once they had made impact, the Sand ninjas exploded on the spot. Seeing this in amusement, the stranger looked up at the enterance and outstretched his arms. A pair of wide black bat wings emerged from his back and he soared into the air, searching for his main target.

* * *

><p>Naruto finally entered his apartment with a tired yawn, "Well, another day, another mission!" He took off his shoes and fell right on top of his bed, falling asleep easily.<p>

Outside on top of the opposite building near Naruto's home was the stranger, looking from the blonde's window. The stranger emerged from the shadows to reveal as the female shinobi from before. She smirked at her target being knocked out, "Perfect." Within a few seconds, she did a few handsigns and her hands glowed a red/orange color as she whispered, "Fire Style: Fire Chakra Rope!" The glow from her hands grew as she threw her chakra towards the window. The chakra rope broke the glass on impact and wrapped around Naruto's wrists together, binding them behind his back.

Naruto stirred in his sleep and blinked his eyes, forcing himself to awaken. He opened his eyes to feel his hands behind his back and a slight burning sensation growing slowly into his body.

"H-Huh? What the- YYYAAAHHHH!" He screamed in agony for two reasons; one, the chakra rope was burning the heck out of him and two, the female shinobi dragged him out of his house towards her at fast speed. Once Naruto got close enough, she kicked him in the stomach, sending the Uzumaki kid falling backwards onto the roof next to her. Getting angry at this, Naruto recovered from the attack and growled, "Why you... You're going to pay for that!" With a bit of difficulty, he formed a simple handsign and exclaimed, "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

In an instant, thirty shadow clones of Naruto appeared while the chakra that Naruto used broke the chakra rope. He smiled to his small freedom as he got up.

The female shinobi simply looked at the shadow clones around her, but didn't move an inch at all. Instead, she commented, "... So this is your signature jutsu... is that correct, Naruto?"

Her opponent almost gasped, but held in most of his surprise when he asked, "How do you know my name!"

"Oh, I have been watching you lately, Naruto." She chuckled lightly as she put a hand to her bat mask, "I know everything about you... including the Kyuubi you possess."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. Even though many people from his village knew him for having a demon inside of him, he never knew that there were other people (besides the Akatsuki) were also after him. Getting back into reality, he growled some more, "You don't scare me!" With a hand motion, he and his shadow clones pounced on the female shinobi.

"Massive Conflagration!" The woman shouted without hesitation, doing a quick handsign. Twirling around clockwise, she sent a large wave of chakra-infused fire at the shadow clones, destroying them with a single touch. When she stopped twirling, she saw that Naruto was gone.

"EAT THIS!" A familiar voice yelled, causing the red-headed kunoichi to turn her back in order to see the real Naruto and a clone charge at her while the clone was forming a blue chakra sphere at the latter's right palm. Once the clone disappeared, Naruto charged even faster.

"RASENGAN!" He cried out, thrusting the sphere at the woman's side.

"Tch!" The shinobi groaned as the rasengan hit her, but she immediately burst into flames, revealing herself to be a fire clone.

Naruto looked on in surprise, "What the-!"

"Over here!" Naruto looked up to see the woman above him with bat wings on her back, gliding rowards him with a raised glowing-red fist. Once she pounced at him with a punch on the head, however, Naruto disappeared in smoke, being a shadow clone.

The female shinobi stood up and smirked to herself while stretching out her wings, "Heh... as expected from Kyuubi's container. He's very unpredictable." Before she could make the next move, she felt a hard, punch-like pain in her back.

"RASENGAN!" She didn't need to look twice to figure out who was causing the attack. She screamed in pain as Naruto's rasengan hit her back and she spiraled into the abandoned streets below. Groaning in pain once she landed, the woman just laid there, thinking of her next plan of attack.

* * *

><p>On top of a building in the Sand Village, a teenager was leaning against a wall, watching the semi-sand filled sky before him. The teen was a pale 13 year old boy with brick-red spiky hair, black rings around his jade eyes and the kanji for "Love" on the left side of his forehead. He wore a reddish-brown full body suit with long sleeves and a upright collar, a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of the hip, mesh armour on his wrists and ankles, and he carried a large gourd containing sand on his back which is strapped by a leather band and a black ninja headband tied to that band. His name was Gaara of the Sand. Every night, he went on the tops of buildings and landscapes, looking at the night atmosphere. Since he couldn't sleep, it was the only thing he could do during his free time besides from what he'd normally do. As the full moon shone brightly on the sand, Gaara began thinking to himself.<p>

_'A lot has happened ever since my fight with Naruto Uzumaki during that invasion months ago. We made allies with the Leaf, helped with "rescuing" Uchiha, and... I feel as if... I can start off a new. I could actually be a good-'_

_**'... boring stick-in-the-mud that I had ever seen in my eternal life!' **_A booming, high-pitched voice interuppted the red-head's thoughts, causing him to groan in pain and hold his forehead.

_'What is it now, Shukaku?' _Gaara asked the sand demon inside him. In his mind, a pair of bright yellow eyes with a black diamond surrounded by four circles opened up and seemed to pierce through Gaara's soul.

_**'Don't you remember the good ol' days, Gaara? When there was a full moon out or when I was hungry, we'd both search for lives to kill and blood to spill... but now, we do nothing except absorb your boring life. You've gotten soft, boy!' **_Gaara tightened his hold on his head when he heard that. He almost growled angrily, but stopped himself. After what seemed like a couple of minutes, he started to speak again.

_'I'm changing for the better.' _Gaara replied, _'Someday, I'll be more like-' _

**CLUNK! SWISH!**

Gaara's thoughts were yet again interrupted by a giant shuriken thrown towards his back, but a large amount of sand acting as a shield blocked the attack.

_'What? Another assassin?' _Gaara asked himself as he glanced behind him. The male shinobi with black wings from before stood there with shuriken and kunai floating at his side. Although he was facing a stranger with his usual fearless attitude, Gaara couldn't help but recognize his opponent as someone familiar.

Shukaku just growled in Gaara's mind, snarling a bit, _**'That's no assassin! It's someone different.' **_He then stayed silent, which was one of the few rare quiet moments Gaara actually had in his life.

Without any use for words, the red-headed genin motioned his sand to move weapons out of the way for a better view, then he sent more sand at the male shinobi.

The latter in question quickly did a handsign and shouted, "Wind Style: Sharp Gusts!" He sent out gusts of wind to block the sand from attacking him, making it scatter all ove the air. Scowling, Gaara made a handsign as well and the sand that was blowing away in the breeze retracted and dived to the stranger, tightening the skin with a single touch.

"Your powers of the wind are no match to what I can do to the sand." Gaara spoke in his regular monotone voice.

The masked man just replied in a somewhat casual tone, "We'll just see about that." Gaara frowned at this answer.

_'What's this guy planning? He's using wind style jutsu that Temari might use; powerful, but not enough to kill me. He wants something else from me.' _He thought to himself. It was true; his opponent had been using the wind as the main attack so far. But the jutsu that the guy had used from the beginning and the familiar voice; where had he seen these things before?

"Piercing Typhoon Wave!" The bat-like male exclaimed, pushing the air in front of him. In an instant, a massive amount of wind and chakra zoomed towards Gaara with a great force. Gaara kept his sand shield up, waiting for the attack to be blocked. Instead, the wind went right through the sand like bullets, making holes in the shield as it collided on Gaara's body. The sand armor that he wore was penetrated with holes and pricks as sharp as needles onto his body. With a grunt, Gaara almost flew backwards, but kept his feet on the ground, wincing in pain. When did his opponent suddenly become stronger?

As fast as the forceful wind, the blonde-haired man sped up past the sand with a glowing blue fist and his wings outstretched as he hovered in the air. Before he could land a punch, multiple sand tendrils wrapped both his wrists, stopping him in his tracks. Soon, his whole body was covered in heavy piles of sand except for his head and chest. Any movement from here-on-out could be fatal for him.

* * *

><p>Back in the streets of the Leaf Village, Naruto jumped down just a few feet away from his opponent, smirking triumphantly, "Don't mess with the village's Number One Prankster, believe it!"<p>

Suddenly, his outburst was short-lived when he heard the red/golden-haired woman chuckling a bit. Naruto was confused, "What's so funny, lady?"

"You're good..." The woman said as she got up and started to take off her mask, "... but not good enough." Suddenly, a burning sensation overtook Naruto, causing him to fall down in pain.

"W-Wha-?" The orange-jumpsuit ninja screamed in confusion as he felt his body like he was on fire. What made him even more surprised was when he finally looked up to see who his opponent really was.

Bright, long red hair with golden streaks seemed to dance in the breeze of the night as yellow eyes glistened straight at Naruto's. The woman had a smug smirk on her face that matched perfectly with her dirty looks. It took Naruto hald a minute to realize where he had seen that kind of face before...

_**Flashback**_

_A blue haired Chunin ninja with piercing black eyes, two giant shuriken on his back, and a dirty look on his face stood on top of a tree branch and gave a younger version of Naruto a scowl as he said, "The fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village has taken over your body. You ARE the Nine-Tailed Fox!"_

_**End Flashback**_

"Who...?" Naruto cringed in hesitation once he got back to reality, "Who are you!"

* * *

><p>"It's over for you..." Gaara said once he got his balance again. He had his right palm open as he shouted, "Sand Coffin!"<p>

The masked shinobi gagged in pain as the sand squeezed his body, but not enough to break any major bones. He felt himself being levitated into the air, struggling to get free from the rough grip. Within all that movement, the bat mask fell off the face and onto the ground a few feet away. It wasn't until the sand coffin was floating in mid-air that Gaara noticed who he was dealing with.

Dark purple eyes that matched the highlights of his blonde hair looked straight at Gaara like a sharp dagger. The slight amount of blood near the head, the shape of the face, and even thought the hair was a little too bright, this opponent seemed to be a replica of someone Gaara knew that changed his life forever...

_**Flashback**_

_A 27 year old Medical Ninja with dark blonde hair and dark-toned eyes was bending down to a six-year-old Gaara's level and smiling while he put a bleeding finger in his mouth to reduce the pain. He said with the smile still on his face, "You're special, Gaara. I hold you very dear to me."_

_**End Flashback**_

"Y-Yashamaru?" Gaara whispered, stopping the sand from going any further. After remembering all that had happen, the red-head screamed in agony as he held his forehead in pain of the memory. He glared at the ninja before him, asking while trying not to hyperventilate, "Who are you?"

* * *

><p>"Guess I should tell you now since you put up a great show for me..." The female shinobi said to her young opponent before finally introducing herself, "My name is Kasai Nijūsō. As you can see, I have complete control over fire ans I take on the form of the person who gave you pain from the beginning..." She stopped it at there, not wanting to tell the rest to the blonde knucklehead before her.<p>

Naruto stood silent for a moment, taking it all in before answering with a grin, "Basically, you have no real face... Funny; that means you steal other appearences to psyche the enemy out. But unlike others, I'm different and since you 'know' all about me, you can guess what I've been through." Then, he frowned while taking a stance, "But answer me this: what's your real face? I mean, why do you need to hide your appearence and use another face? Are you really that ugly or do you have no real face at all?"

At first, Kasai didn't answer right away. She seemed to be in thought as she listened to what her target was saying. Now scowling, she beckoned Naruto to come closer with her glowing red hands. The burning sensation came to the boy again and he got dragged by the chakra towards Kasai's face.

"You are right... and wrong at the same time. It's true, I may not have a real face, but the colors that you see on me are mine and mine alone." The red/golden-haired kunoichi explained, then asked with an evil smirk, "Why should I tell you about my history when you should be worried about yourself?"

At that remark, Naruto chuckled, "You know what's great about being the Number 1 Prankster in the village?"

"Hmmm?"

"Everytime... my enemy always ends up being tricked in the end!" Naruto exclaimed before he poofed away in a puff of smoke, revealing himself as yet another Shadow Clone.

"What!" Kasai jumped back in surprise while putting her bat mask back on and stretching out her wings in order to hover into the air again. It was then that a searing sensation hit her in the stomach.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted, pushing his final rasengan right into Kasai's stomach. The woman screamed in pain and spiraled across the street, falling down hard near a wooden fence. Once Naruto leapt in, he grinned in victory and punched his fist in the air, "I got you now!"

* * *

><p>"I... am known as Arashi Nijūsō, one of the last two of our clan. We have control over the elements of nature. I am the Wind that blows your sand away." The male shinobi explained while shifting his hold in the sand, "I also take on the form of the person that made your life miserable in your beginning. Although the colors are mine and my voice is only pure coincidence, I see that I resemble whom you call 'Yashamaru'. Is that so?"<p>

In response, Gaara moaned as he pinched at his Love kanji, trying to make his splitting headache disappear. Little did he know that his mental pain caused the sand to loosen its grip on Arashi's arms, making his opponent able to make the next move.

Without any hesitation, Arashi's hands started to glow blue and he shouted, "Wind Style: Sharp Percipitation!" An ear-splitting cry echoed in the air as a large group of something sharp and wet fell straight towards Gaara and his sand. When they hit upon impact, it was revealed to be senbon needles and kunai, coated with chakra-induced water. This made the sand grow weak and for Gaara to have more holes in his armor.

_'Tch! Why is this happening to me? I got to do something and fast before he does anything else.' _Gaara cursed in thought to himself. This was one of those moments that he would really need some advice or something, _'What's your idea, Shukaku?'_

His only replies in his mind were dark, high-pitched screams of _**'Kill! Murder! Destroy! I NEED BLOOD!' **_being repeated over and over again.

_'Figures...' _The red-head rolled his eyes mentally before calling his remaining sand back to him. Without warning, Arashi grabbed him by the shoulders and hoisted him up high into the air using his wings, with the sand following from being to catch up to them. Once the bat shinobi had gotten his opponent at a good distance, he shouted, "Sonic Thrust!" and threw Gaara down diagonally with a powerful wind force at his side.

Gaara had his eyes closed due to the pain that he felt and the wind in his eyes, but when he opened them to see that he was getting closer to the ground in less than a minute, he forgot all about the pain for a second and snarled, "Not yet!" Concentrating on what remained of his chakra, he eroded the sand armor around his wrists in order to create two seperate sand tendrils connected to his arms.

"Huh? How did-!" Arashi exclaimed in surprise. He was sure that his attack would work and that Gaara would be in too much pain to fight any longer, but he was proven wrong in a matter of seconds.

"Sand Prison Bind!" Gaara screamed, quickly sending the thick sand tendrils at Arashi, wrapping them at the waist, arms, and wings. Pulling the tendrils forward, Gaara threw Arashi in front of him during the fall. When both had made contact with the ground below, sand and air exploded tremendously. As the smoke and dust cleared, Gaara was on his knees, breathing heavily as he held his palms together to keep the sand intact. His opponent, however, was wrapped up in sand around his whole body except for his right hand, which seemed tight and distorted slightly. He had no way of escaping now; Gaara seemed to know this. About to close his fist, he cried out, "Sand Buri-"

* * *

><p>Before both Naruto and Gaara could make their final move on their attackers, Kasai and Arashi scowled and quickly made their right hands glow a dark chakra color (Kasai's was red, Arashi's was blue). They shouted in unison, "DEMON SEAL RELEASE: CHANGE!", then the dark chakra formed a giant hand shape and zoomed to the boys in great speed. Kasai's hand touched Naruto's stomach while Arashi's touched the Love kanji on Gaara's forehead. The two Genin screamed in pain as their bodies began to burn up and the seals that kept their demons at bay started to glow, changing as well...<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Within Naruto's Seal<strong>_

_**Midnight**_

Inside the mind of Naruto, a dank and dark prison laid still, its floors completely covered by water and an eerie yellow-green glow lighting the way. It was then that a giant figure made from dark red chakra that was shaped to be Kasai appeared from the murky waters and strode her way past the long hallway into a large room with large cage bars near the back of it. A giant looming shape of the Nine-Tailed Fox appeared inside the cage and he opened his dark red/orange eyes, glaring at the chakra figure before him, **"Who DARES enter my domain?"  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Within Gaara's Seal<strong>_

_**The Exact Same Time as Naruto's Seal**_

At the very same time, the giant dark blue chakra figure of Arashi appeared at what looked like to be the inside of a broken mansion with wooden planks covering the walls, bodies of dead humans littered on the floor, recent or decaying through time, and sand everywhere. Once the Dark Arashi walked down the hallway, he entered a massive room with sand-colored painted walls and green-gray displaced tiles on the floor, covered in sand. On the far side of the room were giant cell bars and on that side of the cage sitting on a giant, blood-stained, chewed-on violet pillow was the dark outline of Shukaku Ichibi, the One-Tailed Sand Spirit. Upon feeling a strange presence looking at him, Shukaku opened his yellow eyes and stared at the chakra figure, **"So you're the one causing all the chaos tonight. That's MY job! What do you want from me?"**

Although in pain, Dark Arashi bowed respectively to the sand demon, wearing a mostly emotionless face.

* * *

><p>Dark Kasai was doing the very same thing to Kyuubi, but she added, "I have a message for you from my Lord Mangetsu..."<p>

Kyuubi's eyes darkened at the mention of that name, as if he remembered whom that was, **"What does that ningen want?"  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"He just wanted to tell you... that he wishes you free." Dark Arashi continued. With their arms a glow like a bright light, the Nijūsō twins slashed at the cage bars, causing them to fall down like they were sticks. The bars, still in one piece, were sprawled onto the ground near the giant tailed beasts, just laying there.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"What makes you think I need a pathetic human's help?" <strong>The Nine-Tailed Fox asked as he chuckled darkly, **"Besides, I'm starting to like that annoying brat. But you on the other hand... that's another story." **He then let loose a chakra-enhanced roar which had the force of a typhoon and hurricane mixed together. Even though it was very powerful, Dark Kasai managed to stand there with her hair violently blowing from the roar.

"He is not as pathetic as you think he is..." The woman figure finally replied, "But either way... you still lose!" She and Dark Arashi did a handsign and the fallen bars suddenly transform into heavy chakra-enhanced chains. Without warning, the chains wrapped around both Kyuubi and Shukaku's necks, legs, and tails. The tailed beasts roared in pain due to the sudden attack and that the chains were heavy, painful, and sturdy. They still served their purpose of sealing the demons' power from within, but the new type of seal was different.

Kyuubi held in a gagging sensation as he groaned, almost recognizing what was happening to him, **"T-These chains... h-how!"  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"What did you just DO to me?" <strong>Shukaku roared at the chakra male form, trying to claw at him, but the chains that binded him made sure that he couldn't even move without any worry or worse. Dark Arashi seemed to smirk at this.

* * *

><p>Dark Kasai smirked as well while slowly getting closer to the fox demon, "Like I've said, there's more to Lord Mangetsu than you'd know. I only have a bit of time, so I'll make it brief: these new chains can damage both you and your 'kit' if you're not careful... And one more thing from that 'ningen'..."<p>

* * *

><p>In unison, Dark Kasai and Arashi whispered to the tailed beasts in a somewhat wicked tone, "Kyuubi and Shukaku will pay for the rivalry they've begun."<p>

Both dark red eyes and bright yellow eyes widened in realization after that was said. They couldn't help but think about the other; secretly asking themselves what had they done wrong. Their eyes glared at the chakra figures, looking back at them.

* * *

><p>Kyuubi then started to smirk evilly, <strong>"You may have relayed your message, but I can tell you one thing: you won't leave out of here alive. I don't need to move to kill you; I'll just devour your very chakra!" <strong>As he was saying this, bubbling red chakra crawled out from the chains shot out into the air and entangled Dark Kasai tightly, letting her gag in pain as she seemed to get sucked into the chakra.

* * *

><p>Almost the same thing happened to Dark Arashi, except for a couple of changes:<p>

1) Giant amounts of sand came at him along with a mix of blue and yellow chakra binding him for the umpteenth.

2) The demon that was calling the sand was more obsessed with blood and killing than almost anything else.

And 3) Instead of bubbles, the rough sand scratched and scraped at the skin as if it were peeling it apart.

**"Now DIE!" **Shukaku yelled, about to close his hand in order to crush the chakra figure with his sand.

* * *

><p>Just when all hope of survival for the Nijūsō twins were about to die along with them, they smirked and stayed in position. It was at that point when the tailed beasts noticed the dark chakra was changing into something different entirely.<p>

**"WHAT?" **Kyuubi and Shukaku exclaimed as they examined the chakra figures in their grasps more closelu. The figures were transformed into those of unknown rogue ninja leaders, beaten and sacrificed just for their power. They were immediately sucked intot eh demonic chakra whereas the real Dark Arashi and Kasai chakra had burst into the air, escaping the area quickly. Both demons growled angrily at this.

**"You may have escaped, you snake," **The Nine-Tailed Fox snarled. **"But mark my words; I, the Kyuubi no Yoko..."**

**"I, Shukaku Ichibi..." **Shukaku continued as well.

**"... may not be able to kill you..."**

**"... but the kid will find you..."**

**"AND MAKE YOU PAY!" **They roared in rage at the exact same time, their chained-up form disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Outside the Seals<strong>_

Both Kasai and Arashi had stod there in their previous positions; Kasai holding her wounded stomach with her left hand in pain while Arashi was still trapped within the sand. Both were touching where they had touched the demon containers, as if time had stopped. They let go of their hold, absorbing their chakra back into themselves. Naruto fell backwards onto the ground, unconcious as a little bit of crimson chakra surrounded him in small circles. Meanwhile, Gaara fell forward as the sand that held Arashi back instantly let go and dragged to the ground, covering the floor and their master. The sand piled up on one side of Gaara's body.

Arashi dusted himself off of any extra grains and rubbed his arms, wincing a bit. Then he kept a good eye on Gaara as he picked up his mask and put it back on. He sighed to himself, "That mission was more difficult than I thought. The kid is more powerful than I imagined him to be. At least Phase 1 is complete for now. I must go to heal." He was about to leave when he noticed that anyone would have suspect something to be up and come out to investigate, so he did a quick handsign and used a tiny bit of his chakra to send a gentle wind flowing onto Gaara's body. The wind blew at the body before making Gaara disappear to the Kazekage Mansion with a puff a smoke. Satisfied, the male shinobi walked away with the wind around him.

* * *

><p>The redgolden haired kunoichi panted a bit, tired at all the movement and energy she gave for the battle, but she smiled when seeing Naruto out cold. She said to herself, "It... was a success after all. I must get back to Lord Mangetsu and Arashi as soon as possible. But first..." She did a hand sign and touched the fainted blonde by the back, "Teleport!" Naruto disappeared in smoke, being teleported back to his house. As Kasai looked back with her bat mask on and her wings out, she whispered, "Until we meet again..." Letting out a cackle, she ran off into the night, eager to tell her leader that the Changing of the Seals plan worked and there was no telling what could happen next.


End file.
